Promise me to come back
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: "Make sure you bring back yourself too" She told Gibbs as he left her office… she was certain he didn't hear her, but he did.


**Promise me to come back**

 **Author** : AbbyGibbs

 **Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself. Dawn Wilkerson is mine

 **Classification:** hurt/comfort/romance

 **Pairing:** Abby/Gibbs. (Who else would I put together?)

 **Rating:** K+ to T (just to be sure.)

 **Spoilers:** 6X21 "Legacy part I"

 **Summary:** "Make sure you bring back yourself too" She told Gibbs as he left her office… she was certain he didn't hear her, but he did.

 **Author's note: This story flashed through my mind, this morning. I was re-watching the episode "Legacy I" and when I saw this scene between Gibbs and Abby right before, he leaves for L.A. I realized I had to write something more to it. However this won't be something big just a sort of missing scene, I guess, well it is a missing to me, because I'm a Gabby shipper.**

 **I know this isn't much, but I can assure you, guy, I'm fighting with my inner self to be able to do anything at all, right now, cause for god knows what reason, I feel useless again. I feel like I can't do anything right. Like, I have more than one story in progress, I should continue, but it's like I'm paralyzed it's I'm sitting in front of the computer to continue to write like I'm afraid of messing it up after such a good start. I don't why I suddenly doubt myself so much, right now and it's pretty annoying feeling.**

 **I know I've written some fics of "The Flash," but there is the same, there is one, I have the idea, for the next chapter, but I'm suddenly scared to write it down, like it would suddenly be all wrong and that he would mess up the fic completely.**

 **I hope no one has had that idea before and if it's the case, I'm really sorry.**

 **Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS.**

 **Feedbacks** **:** well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

 **However, those who like it drop a review, please!**

"That was weird." She said hanging up the phone as Gibbs walked through the doors of her back lab.

"What's weird Abbs," He asked as he came to stand next to her, behind the desk she was sitting and bending over slightly.

"Special Projects in Los Angeles, just emailed me, confirming their interests in our X-man, pressing a few keys on her keyboard, she made the picture of PFC Chandler appear on the screen.

"That's him." She said.

"Special agent Macy,"

"That's her…" She said looking at her boss before adding, "She wants me to copy her all my findings." Then she felt silent for a moment still looking at him.

"You know her. That's not a question, Gibbs, you know her."

Gibbs doesn't says anything for a couple of seconds, then he tells her. "You find anything, Abbs, you contact me first and then you can send it all to her."

"Are you going somewhere?" She asks him.

"Yeah that's what I came down here to tell you. Los Angeles."

"Into the Lioness's den"

"I'm taking McGee," He adds before placing a kiss on her cheek. Gibbs pushes himself up and passes through the sliding doors when the forensic specialist stands up and calls after him making Gibbs turn around to face her again.

"Gibbs… it's just last time you went to L.A. one of you didn't come back."

At her words, he tilts his head slightly to the side and narrows his eyes before he smirks and dismissing her fears with a wave of his hand saying: "I'll bring him back, Abbs." As he thinks, she's referring to Timothy McGee.

"Make sure you bring yourself back too" Abby adds in a softer voice, trying not to worry too much about him.

She sits back on the chair where she sat a few moments earlier about to fish some of her work; she was doing before Gibbs entered.

Abby is so concentrated in what she doing that she doesn't here the pip the sliding door make announcing that someone has passed through them.

"I'll come back to you, Abbs, I promise, you're the reason I keep coming back." She heard his voice telling her, and felt his hot breath against her hear as he's whispered the words to her.

Abby could help the sigh that escaped her lips then. Shifting in her stool to be able to face him, she hugged him. "Promise me to come back to me in one piece, Gibbs. I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

"You'll move forward."

"No, I won't" Abby says, in a barely audible voice she held him tightly against her. Then she's whispering in ear. "I wouldn't a reason to live anymore."

Gibbs pulled away from her, just enough to be able to look into her green eyes, surprised by her admission.

"Abbs?"

Abbs doesn't answer him, she seems to find to find something on her desk very interesting suddenly.

"Abby, look at me," Gibbs says and waits for her to lifted her eyes up to his again.

After a moment, she does and what he sees in them confirms what he suspects for a while already, but he wants her to say it.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs, I should be reacting like this, it's just that each time, you leave with any member of the team that fear creeps inside of me and…"

"Abby, stop."

The NCIS lab rat instantly stops talking. When she looks at him, she knows, he knows that she's not telling him what she really wants to say. She signs heavily and she started to tell him what she really wanted to say to him.

"I meant what I said to you, Gibbs. I wouldn't be able to move forward without you, I wouldn't any reason to live anymore and the reason for that is… "

Abby took a deep breath before finishing what she needed to say to him.

"The reason for that is, that I am in love with you, have been for a very long time."

She finally let it all out, now Gibbs knew how she felt about him, and for a long time, then she remember that looked he had earlier in his eyes that look she couldn't decipher and understood what it was.

Gibbs smirked at her.

"Wait a minute, you knew didn't you?"

"Not for sure, Abbs, not until now.

"What was it, what gave me away this time, then?"

The way you said: "And make sure you bring yourself back too."

"You heard that." She asks in surprise.

"Why do you think, I'm back here with you, while I should actually be back in the bullpen.

As an answer, she smiled sheepishly at him. Gibbs wondered how long it would take her to get the through meaning behind the words he had whispered in her ear.

Gibbs could see, the exact moment, she figured out the truth behind what he had said to her. It was all written over her face.

"You… You feel the same way about me, don't you?"

The next thing she knew, he had his lips on hers, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. It was over all too soon as he tore his lips away from hers.

Out of breath, he told her: "I… I really… have to go, or… I won't… leave at all."

Abby could help herself, she pulled him back to her, she could steal another kiss from him before finally letting him go.

Abby smiled despite herself as she watched him leave her lab, now the wait for him to come back would be even longer, but the worth the wait because the kiss they shared was full of promises.

Gibbs loved her too. I call you when I have something, she yelled, knowing he was about to enter the lift, she had her the "ding" that announced it had arrived.

"Can't wait!" She heard him respond before, the door closed.

THE END


End file.
